The present invention relates to a database system that employs disaster recovery.
In the database management system (will be referred to as DBMS below) that employs disaster recovery, a method is known in which logs in the database are transferred from the main system and written into a remote system for synchronization, using the remote copy feature of the storage apparatus, and database data (DB data) and checkpoint information are transferred and written into the remote site in an asynchronous manner (Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
The technology using logs is known for a recovery method from a failure of the database system (Patent Document 3, for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 4301849    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-267301    [Patent Document 3] U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,561